


domestic bliss

by oreoni



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoni/pseuds/oreoni
Summary: It's three weeks into Yebin's one-sided standoff when things start changing.Eunwoo stops getting out of bed in the morning.





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiyoukei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/gifts).



> i dont claim to know a damn thing about arranged marriages

It's three weeks into Yebin's one-sided standoff when things start changing. Under any other circumstances, she'd be ecstatic; well-timed stubbornness has proved to be an invaluable negotiating skill, particularly with people like Eunwoo. Rich, charismatic, and without much patience (that's at least how she imagines she is, but Eunwoo hasn't said more than seven words to her at a time since the day they met). She's not quite sure how to handle these results, though. 

Eunwoo stops getting out of bed in the morning. Not that Yebin waits for her spouse to wake up or anything, but the breakfast she leaves out on the table is usually gone and the kitchen spotless by the time she comes home for her lunch break. Now the plate of of toast goes stale and the eggs uneaten, and Eunwoo appears to be collecting dust under the covers of their shared bed. It'd be a stretch to say she was concerned, at first. Yebin had thought that this was just Eunwoo's own passive-aggressive way of responding to the situation, like her-Yebin mocked domestic bliss, and Eunwoo refused to take part at all. 

This is the case for several days, and Yebin is starting to get a little annoyed because by now she's wasted around a dozen eggs for her satirical romantic breakfasts. Then she gets a visitor at her office, the stoic pretty young girl who was Eunwoo's maid of honor. Kayla, she thinks. 

"How can I help you, Kayla-ssi?" Yebin asks, genuinely curious. Kayla does not appear to be amused. 

"I haven't heard from Eunwoo in a week. Can you please tell me how she's doing? Is she ill? Are you taking care of her?" 

Yebin frowns. She hadn't considered that Eunwoo needed her support, much less wanted it. They're just independent, married strangers. It's also news to her that Eunwoo hasn't been in contact with her friends. She just assumed Eunwoo was doing what Yebin was, and taking every opportunity to complain about this ridiculous arranged marriage to her friends.

Yebin shrugs. "I don't think she's ill. We haven't really spoken since the wedding, though. I figured she was figuring things out the way I was." Kayla sighs deeply, like it came from within the depths of her tested patience. Yebin feels faintly like she's about to be scolded. 

"Isn't she your wife?" Kayla asks slowly. "Aren't you legally and morally obligated to at least have some sense of how she's doing?"

Yebin frowns. "That was uncalled for. I'm just as unhappy about the situation as Eunwoo is, and you have no business in coming here to try and discipline me for how we're dealing with it." 

Yebin doesn't understand why this lady is so visibly upset-it may not have been her choice, but it certainly is her marriage. It's not like anybody was elated when their parents had announced the union of the two wealthiest families in the northern province. Yebin was just starting her career, and she heard that Eunwoo even had a girlfriend. She can't imagine why either of them would want anything to do with the other, beyond what they couldn't help.

"I can't believe Mrs. Jung thought you two would suit each other," Kayla growls. "I saw all your interviews and articles when they announced the engagement, and I told her that you just weren't sensitive and too self-absorbed to be good for Eunwoo." 

"Excuse me, Kayla-ssi?" Yebin says, standing up. She's fuming now. "That was incredibly rude, and I don't think I need to entertain you here anymore. Please leave." 

Kayla ignores her. "Sit  _down,_ Yebin-ssi, and listen to me, because this has to do with both of our futures." Yebin's knees bend at the scathing tone in her voice against her will.

"This isn't about your ego, or whatever stupid, damaging way you're dealing with your feelings about being married before you could take over the world. You're married now, whether you like it or not, and that means you're going to actually use some of that supposedly capable brain of yours to expand on your emotional intelligence. Eunwoo is sensitive and optimistic. I don't know if you were too wrapped up in your angst to catch on, but she was positive about turning this into a good thing for the both of you, even though she had to break up with Minkyung for you. Can you imagine that? A stranger who's gotten the worse end of a situation that neither of you could help, who's approaching it with the idea that she'll be able to love this stranger and be a support for them because she knows exactly how unhappy they must be feeling."

All of Yebin's anger melts rapidly into shame as Kayla goes on. Kayla was right-she hadn't noticed, because she spent the time they were given to get acquainted being cold and ignoring Eunwoo.

"And don't think she hasn't noticed your awful sarcastic gestures," Kayla says, to drive home her point about Yebin being the worst lesbian spouse in the history of gay marriage. "It was so disheartening to see her be excited about them at first, and then realize that you didn't want a damned thing to do with her." 

"Fuck," Yebin says softly. Kayla rises, dusts herself off, and lets herself out. 

"By the way," she says, smug now, "my name is Kyla." 

Yebin buries her head in her hands and groans.

 


End file.
